1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a self-oiling sliding bearing system and a motor using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIG. 1, a sliding bearing system in the prior art is illustrated. A sliding bearing 21 and an end cover 22 form an integrated transmission system via an elastic washer 23 and a pressing cap 24. The integrated sliding bearing system features complex structure, troublesome installation, high production cost, and difficult maintenance, is not a standard part or a general part, frictional heat thereof is high, and requirement for lubricating is comparatively high.
FIG. 2 illustrates another sliding bearing system, comprising a sliding bearing 31, a sealing ring 32, and lubricating oil 33, since the sliding bearing lacks necessary oil supply structure, and oil recovery structure, it is still in an exploration stage, and no promotion thereof is performed.